Dirt Island
Introduction Dirt Island is one of the few Nations not regulated by the World Government, It is located in the West Blue. It's cities are well known for their magnificent natural scenery and almost ancient architecture. Some of the greatest exports of Dirt Island are the large variety of herbs available there, as well as one of the largest Sea Stone Mines known to the world providing around 3% of the world's supply. History "The history of Dirt Island goes as far back as recorded history goes with the exception of the Void Century which was erased from their records to avoid any confrontations with the World Government." The nation itself has stood vigilant throughout history, never being successfully conquered by any other nation or group. Beside this fact, they have had their share of civil war and internal disputes. Contrary to their mildly primitive attire, their knowledge of economics and military conduct is vast. This knowledge is what has helped them ward off any outside aggressors and kept them to be an independent nation for so long Much of Dirt Island's history was lost when a fool of an apprentice burned down its great library at the heart of the island. This destroyed all of the records before the Void sentry and the ones that where recorded during the century were burned in order to delegate peace between them and the World Government. Despite the destruction of so much history, one particular story survived. It was the tale of the great founder of Dirt Island, Noedel the Great. Noedel was a great warrior who slew a dragon and used its bones to build the first center of knowledge. When the fire that destroyed much of the ligature was done raging, only the great bone ribs of the dragons where still standing, giving testament to the legend and reminding everyone of the origin of there greatest and only remaining hero. Like many heroes of legends, Noedel did many heroic things and deeds that can go on for days. The most important thing he did and what shaped the culture of the island was the foundation of his house. Descendants of his blood line rule over the island and insure that everything is orderly. In the modern era Dirt Island it is known for its abundance of sea stone. What most people don't understand is that for Dirt Island sea stone is gold. Dirt Island uses sea stone as the measure of currency as it is the primary export of its nation. Sea Stone buildings, structures, and other artifacts can be found in almost any home and because of its strength and rarity it has made the nation rich. However wealth is not always a good thing. The wealth of Dirt Island caused it to gain the eye of The World Government. The nation desired its sea stone supply and the coin that actually flows through the kingdom. Though it is rarely mined there is also a large deposit of gold located under the palace of the king. The world government wanted a way to get there hand on this without causing a political uproar. In order to get a hold of these resources the world nation hired a man who went by the name Big Pipe or Nortius Maximus Nortius came into the Dirt Island and began to give out a new type of medicine as a gift to the noble houses for a audience with them. The medicine he gave them was called Romanius. Romanius is a very addictive drug that can only be grown on the Island of Romanious. Taking advantage of the nobles new addiction Nortius began to blackmail them into outrageous trade deals and opened up shop on the island. The drug soon spread like a epidemic infecting up to thirty percent of the population. Naturally the king banned the drug and began to try to combat the plague, but the world government back Nortius was untouchable. If they arrested him or executed him they would run the risk of angering the World Government. So instead the king began to bring the hammer down on the nobles and peasants alike. However this simply caused the price of the drug to go up and made things more profitable for Nortious and his backers. Geography The Island can be split into five sections. In the center is the king's castle and the great room of knowlage. On the Western side is a dense forest where barbarian tribes till roam. On the Easter side is a thick range of mountains that has a population of mountain bandits. To the south is the plains. This is where the city of Gallow is at and where most of the food is grown. To the north is the main ports and the city of Tera. This is also where the world government embassy is and where most exports and imports come and go Architecture Corn Deer Boar Noodles Bannans Mango Grappes Ale Culture Expain significant points about the island's culture. Most people on the island don't where what you would consider to be normal clothing. It is all tribal wear. They all dress as if they lived in a forest or in a wilderness. This is due to there strong belief in connection with nature. They try to coexist with it instead of destroying it. The greatest sin one can do on this island would be to clear cut a forest. Clear cutting a forest is a offense that is punished by death on there island. They value nature to the highest order and they desire to keep in touch with it. Government Standard Feudalism Citizens King Leafblade (Current King) Noedal (Founder/ Dead) Nortius Maximus (Merchant/ World Government Agent / Drug Dealer) Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. Category:West Blue Location Category:Island Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Kingdom